


Touch ❈ Starved

by SketchBreak



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchBreak/pseuds/SketchBreak
Summary: Noki on palannut lyhyeltä matkalta, mutta jopa lyhytkin matka saa hänet kaipaamaan tietyn miehen kosketusta.





	Touch ❈ Starved

**Author's Note:**

> IDK WHAT I AM DOING IN MY LIFE *throws Noki out of window and jumps behind her*  
To Eetu, the best (and only) dm i've ever had.

Lumipyryn alta ei nähnyt senttiäkään eteensä. Ilman armotonta säätä, täysikuun valossa, olisi maisema voinutkin olla kauniin näköistä.  
Mutta nyt, jalat reisiä myöten uppoutuneina hankeen, sormet epätoivoisesti pidellen kiinni turkilla vuoratusta hupusta, tiefling nainen puski eteenpäin.  
Paksu kaulaliina hädin tuskin suojasi pistelevältä sateelta, mutta nainen tiesi ettei hän enää ollut kaukana. Tämä ajatus antoi hänelle tarpeeksi voimaa jatkaakseen eteenpäin, juuri sen verran että hän sai viimeinkin matalan majatalon valot näkyviinsä.

Romahtamaisillaan oleva ja nariseva majatalo oli vielä viikko sitten heidän vastahakoinen vaihtoehtonsa, kun muutakaan ei ollut kymmenen mailin säteellä. Nyt kun he olivat asuneet siellä viikon tunkkaisen ilman keskellä ja lankkujen narinaa kuunnellessa, se oli käytännössä heidän toinen kotinsa. Vaikka rähjäinen talo näytti siltä, että vajoaisi maan alle milloin tahansa, se oli tällä hetkelle lumipyrystä vastustelevalle naiselle ilon pilkahdus. 

Ovi levähti saman tien kiinni hänen takanaan, kun lämmin takkatulen roihu tervehti tieflingia. Keholtaan pullea ja naamaltaan äkäinen kuin pahin night hag, kääpiö joka oli ystävällisesti läimäissyt oven naisen perässä, kääntyi tuijottamaan häntä suu suollen kirouksia.  
”Kyllä kyllä, ensi kerralla muistan tulla aikaisemmin”, nainen sanoi, laskien hupun ja paljastaen pitkät kaartuvat sarvet, sekä noenmustat hiukset, jotka olivat purkautuneet leteistä. 

Kääpiö nimeltä Matilda, jonka omistuksessa oli tämä hajallaan oleva röttelö, jota hädintuskin majataloksi pystyi kutsumaan, jatkoi tieflingin tuijottamista.  
Nuori nainen, joka nimeltään oli Noki, ei ollut omituisin jäsen ryhmässä, joka yksi ilta viikko takaperin oli tupsahtanut Matildan majataloon. Pahaa-aavistamaton kääpiö oli antanut ryhmän vuokrata huoneet, eikä nyt tiennyt pitäisikö hänen ottaa luudan käteensä ja häätää kuusipäisen joukon tiehensä. Puoliakaan ajasta hän ei tiennyt missä joukon jäsenet vaeltelivat mutta puolet ajasta ne sitten tulivat epäsopivimpiin aikoihin. Kuka hullu päättää kävellä takaisin sakeassa lumipyryssä ilman kuoleman toivetta? 

Matilda mutristi huuliaan, mutta otti kopin hopeakolikosta jonka tiefling heitti hänelle. ”Tuo kai riittää”, Noki totesi hilpeästi ja kopisteli kengistään lumet, ennen kuin käveli portaisiin. Tiefling nainen kyllä arvasi mitä kääpiö heistä ajatteli, mutta sanoipa Matilda mitä tahansa, niin yhä roihuava tuli takassa paljasti miten kääpiö oli pysynyt valveilla, valmiina päästämään tieflingin sisään. 

❈

Majatalo narisi ja lankut valittivat kovasta viimasta, mutta se pysyi kuin pysyikin pystyssä lumipyryn yrityksestä huolimatta. Noki pysähtyi hetkeksi tuijottamaan ulos ikkunasta, harmittelemaan kun ei näkynyt kuuta ja iloitsemaan kun oli viimeinkin sisällä, pois kylmästä.  
Yksi vuokratuista huoneista oli hänelle sekä Vampille varattu, mutta Nokilla oli aavistus että halfling oli mitä todennäköisemmin Exan kanssa, tai sitten muualla vain jossain. 

Oli hiljaista, kun Noki seisoi hetken aikaa huoneensa ulkopuolella, niellen alas ahdistuksen kurkustaan. Hän ei pitänyt kiirettä ottaessaan pois huivin ja varovaisesti aukaisten oven. Narinaa ei voinut välttää, mutta kireänä Noki oli unohtanut majatalon narisevat ovet, joten tiefling säpsähti kuullessaan yllättävän äänen. Säpsähdys oli nopeasti ohi, mutta ei niin nopeasti että Noki olisi ehtinyt rauhoittua ja sydän, jota hän oli kovasti yrittänyt rauhoitella huoneensa ulkopuolella, alkoi taas pumppaamaan hurjana.

Eikä asiaa auttanut, kun seuraavan sekunnin aikana hänen aavistuksensa oli osunut oikeaan ja katse kohtasi tutun elfin, joka istui hänen sängyssään, kuin kotonaan.  
Tunnepurkaus sai naisen jähmettymään ovenpieleen, ja siitä tietämätön elf kohotti toista kulmaansa, kun hänen rakastajansa yhtäkkiä tuntui muuttuneen kiveksi.  
”Noki?” kuullessaan tutun, matalan äänen, tiefling tuntui havahtuvan. ”Onko kaikki hyvin?”  
Noki nielaisi ja hymyili jokseenkin jäykästi. ”Tietenkin on.” 

Ovi sulkeutui, eikä Noki pitänyt kiirettä riisuessaan märät vaatteensa ja ripustaen ne kuivumaan. Lukas nojasi päätään mietteliäästi käteensä tuijotellen samalla häntä.  
He eivät sanoneet mitään pitkään aikaan, vielä senkin jälkeen kun Noki meni paksun viltin alle, Lukasin viereen. Lukas tuijottaen häntä ja Noki tuijottaen minne tahansa muualle. 

Sitten pitkät sormet hipaisivat naista kaulakuopasta ja tuntiessaan kehon jännityksen, pieni hymy muodostui komeille kasvoille.  
Lukas kumartui ja kuiskasi, huulet hädin tuskien hipaisten Nokin korvaa; ”Sanothan, jos teen jotain, mikä ei miellytä.”  
Sormet siirtyivät kaulakuopalta rintojen väliin, kiduttavan hitaasti. 

Noki tuijotti vieläkin muualle, mutta Lukas pysäytti sormien liikkumisen, kun hän huomasi naisen katseessa.. jotain. Yhtäkkiä Nokin katseeseen oli tullut päättäväistä eloa, hän veti Lukasin käden pois ja käänsi kehonsa kohtaamaan miehen harteikkaan vartalon.  
”Älä koske minuun”, Noki sihisi, ja hetken ajan Lukas oli yllättynyt sekä kauhuissaan. Jokin aavistus takaraivossa kuitenkin kuiskasi hänelle että nainen ei ollut vihainen, hän olisi kyllä huomannut, jos Noki olisi jotenkin raivoissaan. Tämän ajatuksen myötä Lukas salli itsensä kiihottua, sillä hitto että noin kiihkeä katseinen Noki osasi olla seksikäs.

Noki laski Lukasin käden alas, asettaen niin että se ei koskisi naista.  
Sitten tiefling vain tuijotti.  
Lukasilla oli ohut aluspaita, jossa oli lyhyet hihat sekä uurrettu kaula-aukko. Noki tuijotti sitä kuin olisi halunnut ottaa sen pois, ja Lukas olisi ottanutkin, mutta hän ei uskaltanut liikkua. Ei vielä, ei tuollaisen katseen alla. 

Tieflingin oikean käden hennot sormet nousivat ja koskivat rintakehää. Kevyesti hipaisten, liikkuen alemmas vatsalle ja siitä paidan reunalle. Sormet hipaisivat paljasta ihoa, vyötärön kohdalta. Lukas värähti tuntiessaan kylmän kosketuksen. Naisen rinnat nousivat ja laskivat hengityksen myötä ja siitä Lukas näki että ilmeestään huolimatta, Noki ei ollut niin tasaisen päättäväinen kuin antoi ymmärtää. 

Juuri kun Lukas ajatteli niin, Noki painoi sormensa elfin ihoa vasten hieman päättäväisemmin, niiden kulku nyt päätyen paidan alle ja nousten ylemmäs. Noki ei pitänyt kiirettä, kun sormet tutkailivat elfin arpeutunutta ihoa, kun sormet tunnustelivat tiensä miehen rintakehälle. Kevyesti ne hipaisivat toista nänniä ja Lukas huomasi pidättelevänsä hengitystään.  
Tämä oli kieltämättä kiinnostavaa ja kiihottavaa, mies ajatteli myhäillen, hymyillen nyt leveästi ja nauttien Nokin keskittyneestä tuijotuksesta, joka oli kohdistettu hänen rintakehäänsä.

Nainen mumisi jotain, mutta Lukas missasi sen. Otsaansa rypistäen elf kumarsi päätään hiukan lähemmäs. ”Mitä?” hänen äänensä kuului käheänä kiihotuksesta.  
Noki kohtasi miehen katseen nopeasti, mutta käänsi sen pois posket punehtuen.  
”Olen..” nainen henkäisi, samalla kun Lukas tunsi vasemmankin käden sormien menevän paidan alle. ”..Kaivannut..” nyt molempien käsien sormet liikkuivat, välillä hieroen, välillä vain kosketellen miehen rintakehää ”...Tätä...”

”Hyvä”, Lukas henkäisi, puristaen kätensä nyrkkiin. Hänkin halusi koskea Nokiin, mutta nainen ei ollut vielä antanut luvan siihen.  
Yhtäkkiä mies tunsi kämmenen poskellaan, ja kysyvästi hän tuijotti naista. Nokin koko huomio oli kuitenkin keskittynyt kosketukseen, Lempeästi, sekä uteliaasti peukalo hieroi miehen poskea, siirtyen sitten karheaan sänkiseen leukaan. Etusormi hipaisi nenää, kulmakarvaa ja lopulta sormet siirtyivät hieromaan elfin korvia.  
Lukas ei olettanut iltansa kuluvan näin, mutta hän ei valittanut. Ei ollenkaan. 

”Noki”, Lukas henkäisi epätoivoisena. ”Saanko minäkin?”  
Noki kallisti päätään, kiusoitteleva hymy huulillaan jota Lukas rakasti.  
Sitten Noki laski kätensä, kohottautui ylöspäin -  
\- ja huulet laskeutuivat Lukasin kaulalle.

Noki kuuli vain hengähdyksen, eikä Lukas pystynyt enää hillitsemään itseään.  
Miehen sormet porautuivat Nokin lantioon, kun naisen kosteat huulit imivät merkin Lukasin kaulalle. Noki tunsi miehen kuuman huohotuksen sivullaan, ja hänen kätensä pitelivät tiukemmin kiinni värisevästä vartalosta.  
Jossain vaiheessa heidän jalkansa kietoituivat yhteen, ja kun Noki viimein nosti huulensa pois, samalla tyytyväisenä nähden työnsä tuloksen, Lukas kierähti hänen päälleen.

Vahvat kädet painoivat naisen patjaan ja Noki laittoi kasvoilleen viattoman ilmeen, kun Lukas asettautui hänen päälleen.  
Nykyinen missio ei antanut heidän ryhmälleen paljon omaa aikaa, ja nytkin Noki oli ollut koko päivän poissa, etsimättä lisää tietoa miten he hoitaisivat tämän tehtävän siististi. 

Hän oli nälkäinen. Melkein nääntynyt. Nääntynyt kosketuksesta, tietynlaisesta kosketuksesta jonka vain elf hänen yllään pystyi tarjoamaan. Ahdistus, jota hän oli tuntenut mahdollisesta torjunnasta, oli tiessään.  
Hän halusi tuntea kaiken.

Lukas riisui paitansa ja tiputti sen huolettomasti sängyn viereen. Sitten miehen koko huomio kiinnittyi naiseen ja Noki nautti hänen ilmeestään. 

He molemmat hymyilivät, kun malttamattomat huulet kohtasivat toisensa.


End file.
